MISERY
''MISERY ''is a 2014 umbrella video game developed by Unversed Entertainment for the third Lapis Weekly Challenge. The game features a variety of villains on various adventures in the nation of Umbrellia. The game features gameplay similar to Metroid, or Zelda II. Gameplay In a style similar to Metroid, Castlevania, and Zelda II, the game is a 2D open-world action game with platforming elements. Each character has special abilities that must be used in their story. All stories have the same formula but different levels and abilities similarly to the Genesis Sonic games. Players defeat enemies and traverse open areas while completing missions and occasionally battling bosses. The game features a system of leveling less focused on micro-managing and more on the go. Players complete evil deeds and defeat heroes to earn Misery orbs. Collecting Misery Orbs automatically upgrades abilities. Players can also collect Curse Orbs, which increase HP when found. The main mode is Story Mode, where 6 stories(and the secret Final Story) can be chosen, each with new worlds and characters. There is also Battle mode where two players battle it out in an arena. Lastly there is the Dark Chao Garden, where animals and Chaos Drives found in levels can be given to Chao which the player can raise. These can then be summoned in Story Mode or used in Chao Kart and Super Smash Chao. Chao Kart is a kart-racing clone and Super Smash Chao is a 2-player battle in an arena controlling Chao to deplete the other's health bar. Story Bowser's Story After constantly losing against Mario and failing to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser moves to the grand nation of Umbrellia, the center of the multiverse in sights of taking IT over. Arriving with a mere suitcase, Bowser finds himself lost in the hustle and bustle. The suitcase, known as Stuffwell is actually alive and helps Bowser get from the Train Station where he arrived to the Umbrellia Plaza. Bowser gets caught up in a scuffle there with a gang of Goombas attacking a kind old professor. The Goombas accuse him of looking at them oddly. Bowser scoffs and defeats all 10 of the Goombas with little effort. He rescues the kind old professor known as Professor Frankly and sees something shiny in his hands. Bowser, being the merciless mastermind he is, stomps Frankly and steals the shiny object. Stuffwell reccommends that Bowser takes it to the Umbrellia Temple. After going across town, Bowser goes there and makes it through the dungeon. He places the shiny object on a pedestal and a dark deep voice tells him that he has discovered a Misery Emerald. Collecting all 8 will release an ancient god of evil. Realizing that with the god he could not only have Umbrellia but the Mushroom Kingdom as well, Bowser sets off with Stuffwell to find the 7 other. TBA Robotnik's Story Darth Vader's Story The Joker's Story Gruntilda's Story Plankton's Story Final Story Characters Bosses TBA Levels TBA Trivia TBA Category:Games